Unwanted Prom Night
by Sage of Earth
Summary: When a young girl is murder, Master Oogway assigns Tigress to find out who killed her, but before victim died she had a confrontation Po. Which makes him the number 1 suspect. Prequel to the first film.
1. It's Morning

**I do not own Kung Fu Panda, and at the same time I don't have any copywriter's rights, patents, trademarks nor do I make any money through any connections to Kung Fu Panda**. **Here is the first chapter of the story; I really hope that you enjoy reading it. If you may please review this chapter after reading it. **

_**Ch.1 It's Morning**_

The Sun slowly rises upon the Valley of Peace, with each passing moment its warm light creep upon every inch of the valley. Once the rays have finished engulfing this peace village, a rooster climbs onto the roof of his house. This rooster's height was at 35 cm. tall, he had dark red feathers all over his body, except for the tail feather which had black feathers and his comb and wattle was bright red. His face was full of pride and wonder as he stared at the empty streets below, since it was much too early to see any one up and about. the rooster's crowing can be heard throughout the entire valley. This usually results in almost everyone in the valley to wake up in annoyance as they run up to their windows and yell: _"SHUT UP!" _The rooster looks surprised and annoyed by the other villager critique about his crowing, to which he muttered to himself: _"Everyone's a critique."_

Some of the wiser members of this community saw the opportunity to get up and begin their day, since the rooster had awakened them, and was genially happy to be up. Some villagers groan as they begin to realize that they will have to be at work, or school, and if they don't get up now than they will be late. While others went straight to bed since they saw no real reason for them to be up at this time. To though lucky few individual had managed to stay a sleep and wasn't affected by the crowing.

It didn't take very long for the valley to come alive, as mothers and grandmothers began to cook and serve breakfast for their families. After eating the meal, husbands would hurry to get to work, while children leave to go to school, which left the dishes to the maternal figure of the house hold. You can see many of the citizens are greeting each other's, as they move along the street hurrying to their destinations. As the morning went on many of the shops and business began to open, and by 9:00 am every person in the valley was up and about. Well… almost everyone was up; for you see in the small noodle shop that lies near of the Jade Palace lays the only individual in this entire valley that remains asleep.

As one enters in this noodle shop you see a goose who has white feathers, and who is wearing a simple red robe with light yellow lining, a hat made to look like a plate of noodles, and a gold-colored belt with wave designs on it. The Goose was in the kitchen cooking and serving noodles, dumpling and bean buns to his regular customers.

When a small humming bird, who has emerald green feathers on its back, white feathers on its breast and throat, and rounded tail. The humming bird had comes flying into the restaurant with incredible speed that most of the individual didn't see it come in. The humming bird had immediately begun to hover over the counter and had spotted the goose when she said _"Hello Mr. Ping"_ said the humming bird to the goose.

Mr. Ping continues to concentrate on cooking his food, and didn't glance up at the humming bird as he replied _"Hello Jai Li. How are you this morning?''_ Jai Li smiled at Mr. Ping _"I am doing fine, and how are you?"_ Mr. Ping continuing to cook replied _"I am doing fine, thank you for asking." _Jai Li continues to watch Mr. Ping _"Now that we got that out of the way let's just skip the formalities and get down to business."_ Jai Li said as her friendly smile disappears and is replaced by a frown. Mr. Ping stops cooking and looked at Jai Li with confusion_. "Business?"_

Jai Li nodded and said _"Yes, Mr. Ping I would like discuss some important business with you." _Mr. Ping was taken aback by the fact that this small bird who was barely out of her teens wanted to discuss some important matters with him_. " Well can't it wait until later, I am extremely busy right now"_Mr. Ping replied as he turns away so he can poor some noodles into some bowls but before he could even get the bowls Jai Li had flew in front of the goose, and is blocking him from them.

_"Unfortunately Mr. Ping this matter can't wait, "_she said _"you see I am a president of the prom committee at your son Po school." _Jai Li eye began to twitch uncontrollably as she continued. _"For the past year I had spent every waking hour planning and arranging for this event to go off without a hitch or an issue."_ She said this while she had begun to fly forward toward Mr. Ping, while began to walk away from the humming bird. _"Every senior can be there to bask in the glory of the event that I arrange." _Mr. Ping had manage to hit the wall behind him, while continuing to stare at Jai Li _" And"_ Mr. Ping said with a frighten squeaky voice, he clears his throat and asked. _"What does this have to do with me?"_ Jai Li smiled since she realized that she had Mr. Ping undivided attention _" You see for the past several weeks everyone at school had manage to buy a ticket, everyone except for one…"  
_  
It was right then a scream can be heard from upstairs, the entire restaurant can hear someone up stair moving about and knocking down a few items. Before seeing a giant panda run down the stairs. _"Dad I am going to be late for school why didn't you wake me." _The panda said while he was glaring at his father. The giant panda with black and white fur, and jade color eyes, the panda is wearing pants with patches on them. _"Well Po you looked so peaceful sleeping that I didn't want to disturb you"_ replied Mr. Ping as he begins to walk over to him. Jai Li was surprised to see that Mr. Ping had managed to move away from the position he was in before. She quickly noticed that she did leave ample amount of room for Mr. Ping to be able to move away from since she was distracted by Po's appearance. As she quickly becomes upset, Po then took notice at the teenage humming bird that is in the kitchen. _"Oh hey Jai Li, what are you doing here?" _he asked as the humming bird issues a loud scream.


	2. The Unwanted Ticket

**I do not own Kung Fu Panda, and at the same time I don't have any copywriter's rights, patents, trademarks nor do I make any money through any connections to Kung Fu Panda. After reading the chapter please review and tell me what your thoughts.  
**

**Ch. 2 The Unwanted Ticket.**

_"You are the reason I am here you moronic bear" _screamed Jai Li. Po looked a bit surprised to see that Jai Li angry, but he tried to remain calm as he said: _"Look I really think you need to calm down."_ "_Calm down!"_ She yells _"CALM DOWN! THE ONLY WAY I AM CALMING DOWN IS IF YOU BY TWO STUPID TICKETS FOR PROM!"_ Po looked rather confused as continue to stare at the humming bird. He quickly tries to think of different way to approach this issue, before deciding that honesty may be the best policy "_But why will I buy tickets if I am not going to prom"_said Po.

A few hundred miles away from the Valley of Peace a loud scream is heard. As a male sheep stops and stares at the direction of the scream, while the female sheep continues to eat her breakfast in silence _"Honey did you hear that_" said the male sheep. The female sheep said while shrugging her shoulder _"Hear what?_" The male sheep face falls as he replied _"Hmm… I guess it must have been my imagination."  
_

Meanwhile back at the noodle shop Jai Li is chasing Po around the restaurant as the customers look in amazement_. "Look can't we just talk about this_" cried Po as he continues to run away_. "Uh… Shouldn't we stop them_" asked the male Hainan hare_. "I AM THROUGH WITH TALKING! BUY A TICKET OR DIE."_ yelled Jai Li as she chases the panda. _" If we do that then we will miss the show"_ replied the northern treeshrew as she takes a bite out of her soup. _"True"_said the male Hainan Hare.

It was soon after that moment when Po trips on someone foot and fall to the floor, leave ample of opportunity for Jai Li to catch up to him. Jai Li then increases her speed, and manages to tackle Po in the ground. A man in a cloaked came in and sat in the corner watching the scene unfold. While Po moans in pain, she yelled "BUY A TICKET!" Jai slam Po head in the ground repeatedly. _"Dad!... Oww!..HELP!...Oww!"_ yelled Po. Unfortunately Mr. Ping was extremely busy due to the fact that business was booming_. "In a minute Po, I have lots of orders to deliver" _yelled Mr. Ping.

Before Jai Li could slam his head on the ground again, Po manages to overpower Jai Li. He gets off the ground and sites down with his back against the wall. He breathes in and out for five minutes before realizing Jai Li was nowhere to be seen. He begins to stand up and steps away from the wall, only to hear a small thump in back of him. He turns around to see that Jai Li is in the floor. He holds his breath for a few second to see that Jai Li is still breathing and sighs in relief.

Po turns away from Jai Li and was about to go into the kitchen to get his bag. When he heard his name being called, he turns around to see Jai Li getting up from the ground_. "Don't you dare turn away from me"_ she says _"Rather you buy a ticket or…_" Po at this moment feels freaked, and impressed with the amount of endurance that Jai Li has, but he also feel extremely annoyed. _"Or you'll what? What are you going to do me?_" Po glares at the humming bird _"And why do you care if I go to the prom any ways. You don't think I want to go, but here the thing every girl I asked said they had a date, they were busy, or that they were busy watching their hair. F*ck one girl told me that she will be molting that day. So you tell me why it is so important that I go to this stupid dance?"  
_  
It was at that moment the entire restaurant went silent and all eyes were set on young hummingbird. She smiled and _replied "Po we live in a society with a balanced ecosystem, where the popular kids are on top and the dweebs in the bottom. This ecosystem is what make our environment flourish and nurtured. If you don't know come prom you will be upsetting our delicate ecosystem. Now is that what you want Po to have our ecosystem to fall apart."_ Po looks absolutely dumbfounded by Jai Li reply, since he is beginning to realize that Jai Li may not be in the best mental state. _"Uh… No" _he said cautiously.

_"Besides if you don't go then how will the popular kids know that they are popular, if the losers don't show up?"_ Jai Li pauses for a second before continue_. "With you being nominated for Emperor of fools, and once crowned you get to dump in pig blood." _Everyone gasps in shock and looks horrified. Po cries _"You are going dump pig blood on me."_ Jai Li shakes her head from side to side _"Oh, it fake pig blood. " _Everyone sighs in relief as they continue to watch the exchange between the two. _"Well look like you are going to find a new emperor since this one isn't going." _Po turns away from Jai Li and goes into the kitchen. _"Po you are needed at prom, you can't walk away." _Jai Li pleaded while flying in back of Po. Po picks up his bag, and walks out of the kitchen _"Without this title how would our society know who is truly the most pitiful and who will ultimately not amount to anything"_ cried Jai Li. Po then walks out of the restaurant, just as Jai Li yelled _"It is your destiny to show everyone what pathetic really is."  
_  
After hearing this entire conversion Mr. Ping was angry and upset, and noticed that a few of his customer had left ; including the man in the cloak, after Po made his exit. . He felt like grabbing the tiny bird and strangles her with his wings, but he knew if he did he will be only going down to her level. At the moment his main concern was getting her out of the restaurant, so he walk up to Jai Li . Looks her straight in the eyes and in a calm tone said _"I will purchase the two tickets for my son"_


	3. A Killer on the Loose

******I do not own Kung Fu Panda, and at the same time I don't have any copywriter's rights, patents, trademarks nor do I make any money through any connections to Kung Fu Panda.**

**Ch. 3: A Killer on the Loose.  
**  
Jai Li walks out of the restaurant happy as a clam to been able to sell the last two tickets to the panda's father. Her emotions were divided since one part of her felt happy that she was finally able to sell the last of the tickets, but the other half felt guilt for being the one to tell and orchestrate the Panda's humiliation. Personally she had nothing against the panda, and thought that he was attractive, and from all the guys at school he shouldn't have been nominated since there were more deserving people who should have the honor of being dumped in "pig's blood".She really had no choice since her best friend Mu Tai wanted the panda to suffer. Now Mu Tai is a corsac fox with blond fur, and stormy looking grey eyes, but to Jai Li what made her appearance more outstanding was the black marking on her mouth and cheek. Now Mu Tai usually wore a rose pink qi pua with high mandarin collar and frog buttons.

Ever since she began to hang out with Mu Tai she had noticed that most of people who she had previously been friends with began to disappear. Refused to even speak, or listen to her, since all they ever say is that she changed. Which is true since she is no longer the kind, and soft spoken woman she once was, but now she is just a puppet , and a mere toy for Mu Tai to control and manipulate. If Jai Li was more honest with herself, she would feel tremendous amount of guilt for blackmailing, lying, and manipulating all though woman to turn down the panda. More so that once upon a time she would have agreed to become the panda date. Since she did find his personality to be very appealing, and that he was kind of cute. These thought did not enter the humming birds mind, since her thought were on her friend and lover.

She now has loyalties to Mu Tai and that she would do anything just to see her smile. As she continues to fly toward school, she felt someone grab her by the neck and pull her into the alley. A dark figure put a knife at the base of her neck. _"Let go of me"_ she cried. _"No"_ said the thug _"Did the panda by a ticket?"_ The humming bird started to become afraid as the other person voice became louder "_DID HE BUY A TICKET?" _The humming bird winces as the knife is pressed closer against her neck_. "His father bought the tickets, he didn't." _Jai Li could see the dark figure smiles_. "I had always admired your determination, and you were always loyal to any cause." _Jai Li began to breathe heavily as she wondered if she going to die_." Just because his father bought the tickets doesn't mean, the panda is going to go."_ It was then that the figure confirmed her fears_. "The only way to ensure that is by a tiny little sacrifice."_ Jai Li began to tremble as she whispers _"Please! Don't do this."_

The dark figure responded _"As you said we all have our destiny to full fill and this is yours."_Jai Li is shock as she feels the knife cut across her neck. She tries to breathe normally only to find it difficult as blood begins to spurt from the wound. Blood slowly comes out of her mouth, as she feels herself being suffocated by it. Soon she finds herself coughing blood on the killer face, as it overflows from her neck. The moment she closes her eye, Jai Li live with one final attempt to breath. The killer drops Jai Li body on the ground, and then kneels beside it before carving out a strange symbol on her back. The killer wipes the blood from their face and cloths before he or she leave the scene.

A few minutes later a eurasian lynx and a tibetan wolf are walking on the sidewalk. _"Are we there yet Min?" _asked the eurasian lynx_ "Shi if we weren't their five minutes ago, what makes you think we will be their now?" _asked Min as they continued to walk. _"We been walking for hours"_ answered Shi. _"We had been walking for five minutes."_ informed Min as they turned into an alley_. "Well it feels like we had been walking for…" _Shi stopped talking as she sees Jai Li body on the floor_. "Is she … You know," _asked Shi as she uses her finger to imitate a knife slicing the throat_. "I don't know, but considering the blood on the floor I'll say she dead or is near death" _answered Min_. "Oh no what do we?"_ asked Shi as she begins to shake her rapidly _"What do we do?" _Min begins to feel sick as her friend continues to shake her _"Shi calm…"  
_  
Shi lets go of her friend as Min sits on the floor. _"I got it!"_ exclaimed Shi "_We have to get a bag, shovel, and matches. Then we go to the tallest mountain and burn the body and bury the remains."_ "_Uh.. Shi" _said Min cautiously as she sees her friend freaking out. _" Then we changed our names, and appearance. We will move to a far distant country like … like Korea or Japan. " _"_Okay Shi" _said Min. _" I could be Chun, and you can be Wei. We are from Gong man city, and we are comicane venders."_ stated Shi. It was at this point where Min yelled _"SHI!"_ which got Shi attention _"What?"_ Min in a calm voice said to her friend _"There is no reason why you have to act this crazy since we didn't kill anyone. Let just go to the authorities and report what happen. Okay?"_ Shi thinks about this for a second _"Okay" _a silence passes between the two friends _"Can I still be Chun?"_ Min groans in frustration as the two begin to walk away from scene.

**Well that is the end of chapter 3, please send me a review telling me what you thought about it.**


End file.
